The Only Exception
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: After her kiss with Tyler, Caroline is feeling conflicted. Does she act on her feelings for him or ignore them? Does she stay safe and avoid Tyler or take the risk of falling for him. A talk with Elena helps Caroline put things in perspective.
1. Monster?

**This story takes place after Tyler and Caroline's kiss in 'The Descent'. I originally used this song in a Damon/Elena fic I'm writing called 'Time Out', if you want to read it. Anyways, while listening to the song, **_**Monster **_**by Lady Gaga, it actually reminded me of Tyler and Caroline's relationship (especially the line "**_**He's a wolf in disguise.**_**")**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the song **_**Monster.**_

Caroline sat on her bed, her legs pulled up to her chest. She hadn't even bothered to take of her boots. She was staring at her cell phone, wondering whom to call about her current predicament.

See, Tyler Lockwood had just kissed her. And she _liked _it. Well, like would be an understatement, she absolutely _loved_ it. But she shouldn't of. Damon had warned her about werewolves, that one bite from them could kill a vampire. He still had no idea Caroline and Tyler were even friends. And then there was the whole issue with Matt.

Things were so much less complicated when she was human.

She scrolled through her contact list.

Bonnie? No, the skeptical witch wouldn't understand.

She thought about calling Stefan for a moment, but she wasn't sure if he would understand the conflict she was feeling. He'd just tell her '_Follow your heart_' or something equally as corny.

Damon was definitely out of the question.

She settled on Elena, sending her friend a quick text.

_Need 2 tlk now! Major crisis! Please :(_

Elena responded a few seconds later.

_On my way. Be there in a few min._

Caroline waited patiently in her room, staring out her window at the glowing crescent moon in the sky. The moon reminded her of Tyler…

She jumped when the doorbell rang. How long had see been spacing out? She heard her mother answer it, and Elena came up a minute later.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked seeing Caroline's face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and tear streaks stained her cheeks. Her normally perfect make-up was smudged and running.

"Close the door," Caroline said Elena did so and sat next to her friend.

"Tyler kissed me," Caroline said with a wry smile. It felt so weird, saying it aloud.

Elena's eyes widened.

"What?" she said, "You and Tyler? When?"

"He knows," Caroline admitted, "That I'm a vampire. He thinks I'm the only one in town. I was with him the night of his first transformation." Elena's eyes widened nearly to the size of dinner plates.

"Caroline, are you insane?" she nearly shouted, "You could have been killed!"

"Shhhhh," Caroline hissed, "He needed me Elena. You didn't see how scared he was. We found this video his uncle Mason hade about his own transformation. Elena it's so horrible. Tyler was in so much pain and crying…" Caroline sniffled, wiping at tears that had fallen. Elena shook her head, trying to process this new information.

"Okay, so this kiss?" Elena said.

"He was grateful for me helping him out," Caroline said softly, "Especially after I told him that a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire. He kept pressing me, asking why I would risk something like that. I told him that I….cared about him. And he kissed me."

"Did you like it?" Elena asked. A small smile crossed Caroline's face as she rested her chin on her knees.

"I've never been kissed like that," she said softly, "Elena, he was so gentle and tender. I never would have expected that from him."

_Don't call me Gaga_

_I've never seen one like that before_

_Ha ha, don't look at like that_

_You amaze me_

"My heart," Caroline murmured, clutching her chest, "I know I'm not technically alive, but for those few seconds, I felt…_human _again. Like my heart was skipping beats. It's like he took my heart Elena. And it only beats when I'm around him.

_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart_

_(Little monster)_

_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart out_

_(You amaze me)_

_Ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart_

_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart out_

"But it would never work out between us!" Caroline said, tears shimmering in her eyes again, "We're supposed to be natural enemies."

_Look at him_

_Look at me_

_That boy is bad and honestly_

"It doesn't have to be like that," Elena said, "You two have already passed the norm for a werewolf-vampire relationship."

"But he's a werewolf," Caroline said, her bottom lip trembling, "I shouldn't. What if he lost control during a full moon? When he transformed that night, he lost control and nearly attacked me."

_He's a wolf in disguise_

Caroline let out a heavy sigh.

"But any other time," she murmured, "He's…my friend. Maybe even something a bit more. The way he looks at me…" Caroline's sentence trailed off.

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

"Have you noticed him looking at me different?" Caroline asked. Elena thought for a moment.

"Not quite," Elena said, "But now that I think about it, he has been less of an ass than usual lately.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you 'round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

_We might've fucked not, really sure, don't quite recall_

Caroline flopped back onto her pillows, pressing her palms to her eyes.

"I shouldn't feel like this!" she exclaimed, "He's…a werewolf! A monster!"

_But something tells me that I've seen him yeah_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er_

_He ate my heart _

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell) _

Elena scooted back so that her back rested against the headboard, wrapping an arm around Caroline's shoulders.

"How he looked at me Elena," Caroline said, closing her eyes wearily, "No one, not even Matt has looked at me like that. And his hands were so warm and soft…" Elena nodded, rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

"Mmm-hmm," was all Elena said. She knew how Caroline was. It was better to let her spill out her emotions before giving an opinion.

_He licks his lips, said to me _

"_Girl, you look good enough to eat."_

_Put his arms around me_

_Said "Boy, now get your paws right off of me."_

"What do you think about it?" Caroline asked, "About me an Tyler?"

"I think you could make it work if you wanted," Elena said, "Look at me and Stefan. I mean, I'm dating a vampire! Vampires are supposed to kill humans. But we're the exception. You and Tyler can be an exception too.

"_You are the only exception_," Caroline sung softly under her breath. Elena giggled.

"Exactly," she said.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby_

_We might've fucked, not really sure, don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart, he ate my heart_

_Instead, he's a monster in my bed_

_He ate my heart, he ate my heart_

_Instead, he's a monster in my bed_

"So what should I do?" Caroline asked.

"Go to him," Elena said, "And tell him how you feel." Caroline sighed.

"But Matt…" Caroline said, not sure where that argument was even going.

"You're not being true to Matt if you have feelings for Tyler," Elena said.

"Funny, coming from you," Caroline muttered bitterly under her breath.

"Huh?" Elena asked, not hearing what Caroline said. Caroline flashed her a bright smile.

"Nothing," she said, "So I should really tell him? I can't just drown my sorrows here in soda and chip?" Caroline jutted out her bottom lip in a pout.

"No," Elena said, chuckling at her friend. Carline touched her own lips gently they still tingled from Tyler's kiss.

She fantasized what it would be like to be with him. To kiss him. To have him hold her. To love him

_I wanna just dance, but he took me home instead_

_Uh-oh, there was a monster in my bed_

_We French kissed on a subway train_

_He tore my clothes right off_

"I must be insane," Caroline said, crawling out of bed.

_He ate my heart and then he ate my brain_

_Oh, oh_

_I love that girl_

_Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell_

_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

"Where are you going?" Elena asked. Caroline turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't think I'm going to see Tyler looking like this," Caroline said, pointing at her make-up stained face. Elena chuckled. That was Caroline.

"What was I thinking?" Elena said with a smile, giving an over exaggerated eye roll. Caroline smiled at her and practically skipped to the bathroom.

_That boy, that boy, that boy, that boy, that boy, that boy_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_(He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart)_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_(He ate my heart)_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er_

**So this was supposed to be an oneshot, but believe it or not, that 'only exception' line inspired another chapter outta me XD I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	2. The Only Exception

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! The song in this is one of my favorites, **_**The Only Exception **_**by Paramore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the song **_**The Only Exception**_**.**

Caroline knocked on the door of Lockwood mansion. Mrs. Lockwood opened the door, looking surprised.

"Caroline, this is unexpected," she said, opening the door to let Caroline in.

"Sorry to come so late Mrs. Lockwood, " Caroline said, "Is Tyler home?"

"Upstairs in his room," Mrs. Lockwood said, "Maybe you can cheer him up. He seemed down when he got home. And he's talked about you a lot lately. I have a meeting to get to. I leave him in your capable hands," Mrs. Lockwood gave Caroline a kind smile and she smiled back.

"I'll do my best," Caroline said, flashing Mrs. Lockwood one last dazzling smile before going up the stairs to Tyler's room. It wasn't hard to find. She just had to follow the sound of blaring rock music. She knocked on the door.

"I don't want to talk mom," Tyler's voice snapped from the other side.

"It's Caroline," Caroline said. There was silence on the other side.

"If you don't say anything, I'm going to come in," Caroline said. When Tyler remained silent, Caroline let herself into the room. Tyler was lying on his large bed, arms crossed over his chest, staring up at the ceiling. Caroline closed the door behind her and moved at vampire speed to the stereo and tuned it off.

"I was listening to that," Tyler said flatly.

"And now you're listening to me," Caroline said, putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" Tyler snapped, sitting up, "Here to reject me some more?" Caroline sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She glanced at the window and saw the crescent moon staring back at her. Caroline walked over to the window, staring out at the moon.

"You know," Caroline started to say, still staring at the moon, "I only ever saw my dad cry once. When he told my mother he was getting married to Steven. He cried because he knew hoe much he hurt her. And since then, my mother hasn't been with another man. And me, I've never been…close to anyone. I've never been in love, true love."

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to re-assemble it_

_And my mama swore that she would never let herself again_

_And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

"Where are you going with this?" Tyler asked, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. Caroline turned to face him.

"Earlier, after our…kiss…I cried," Caroline said, wrapping her arms around herself. She found it hard to meet Tyler's dark eyes.

"I cried," Caroline continued, "Because I knew how much I hurt you. I saw it in your eyes. My mom had that same look after my dad came out to her."

"Caroline, are you coming out of the closet?" Tyler asked, raising a dark eyebrow. Caroline giggled.

"No," she said, "What I'm trying to tell you is…I never want to make you feel like that again Tyler. Because I…I care about you. More than I should." She looked up at him. The moonlight reflected off her blue eyes, making them look almost silver.

_But darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

"I know I shouldn't," Caroline said when Tyler didn't speak, "For so long, since becoming a vampire, I thought I would spend the rest of my life alone. It was too dangerous for me to stay with Matt. Heck, it's hard for me to be around any human without wanting their blood. A normal relationship is impossible for me. I kept my distance from Matt to keep him safe and tried to convince myself that I'd be okay. That I was okay with being alone. As long as the people I love are safe."

_Maybe I know somewhere deep I my soul that love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

"But Tyler," she said, taking a few steps toward him, "You're not normal. _We're _not normal. When I around you, I feel almost…human again. I don't have the desire to drink your blood. Probably part of the werewolf thing…but I know that when I'm around you…everything is okay." She gave him a shy smile, her blue eyes sparkling.

_Well you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

"I know that we shouldn't be together," Caroline said, "I know the dangers. But Tyler, I can't ignore what I feel for you. I can't deny us both what we want so much."

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

Caroline sat next to Tyler on his bed, taking his hands in her own.

"Tyler," she said softly, "Say something. Please?" Tyler looked up at her with those intense dark eyes. Then, slowly, he leaned forward and kissed her. It was just like their first kiss. Soft and tender and gentle, but it held a passion that seemed to leave Caroline breathless. His large hands gently held her face, his calloused fingers caressing her smooth, pale cheeks.

When they parted, Caroline giggled.

"What's so funny?" Tyler asked.

"This kind of stuff," she giggled, "A werewolf-vampire love story? It's…unreal. Like a dream." Tyler smiled at her.

"Trust me," he said with a small smile, "It's real."

"We're an exception," Caroline said, her smile widening. Tyler's lips met hers in another kiss, this one more passionate and heated as they pored out their feelings to each other into it.

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Oh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Caroline and Tyler lay together in his bed. They didn't do anything. Just talked. About nothing and everything and something else too.

Caroline and Tyler eventually drifted off to sleep, her head resting of Tyler's chest and his arms wrapped securely around her.

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh and I'm on my way to believing_

Caroline had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. Maybe this would work out.

No, not maybe. She _knew _this would work out. She was Caroline Forbes after all. When she wanted something, nothing could stop her. Not even age-old rivalries. She and Tyler would be the exception to the werewolf-vampire rivalry that was beginning to boil in Mystic Falls. The only exception.

**There's the last chapter! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
